The Truth
by Lidi999
Summary: What did the letter Nina wrote Fabian say? Why isn't she coming back to Anubis House? Finally the Truth. ONE-SHOT!


The Truth

By Lidi999

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**

**I wrote this incase Nick doesn't let us hear the whole Nina letter. Okay. Here we go.**

Eddie handed me over the letter and patted me on the shoulder, "I'll leave you to it," He said and stood up and opened our bedroom door, with one glance back he walked out. Shutting the door behind him. I looked down at the letter in my hand. All the answers. All from my girlfriend. All from Nina.

I sighed and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Fabian, _The letter started.

_By now you have heard that I will no longer be attending House of Anubis. Or at lest I think you have. And I want you to know it has NOTHING to do with the fact you couldn't come to America. In fact it has nothing to do with you, more with me wanting to protect you Fabian._

_ As you know Sarah was the Chosen One before me and Rufus was her __Osirion. We all saw what happened there. Rufus turned evil in search of immortality and Sarah was left on her own. Now I'm just learning about the Osirion since just now Eddie has come in to the light as mine, but I believe it might be dangerous for us to be together. An Osirion is to protect the Chosen One, but also is the total opposite of the Chosen One. (Look at Eddie. Yea, I'm nothing like him.) I don't want to turn out like Sarah and Rufus._

_ And why Eddie is overseas with you guys instead of me is many reason. For one Eddie has amazing powers, he needs to learn, that can protect you. I have no powers. Last term everyone of us would of been doomed if it wasn't for Eddie, I would of been used by a power crazed ghost. Also Eddie is Mr. Sweet's son, if they start the creepy teacher thing again, Eddie could probably get a lot out of his dad. Also Eddie told me his dad promised to tell why he kept him away so long and I believe this might be because I was the Chosen One and Mr. Sweet knew it was dangerous for us to be together. You need that information._

_ Also Eddie should have my locket, I gave it to him for you Fabian. You will now lead Sibuna. You will need it to get around the house, and another things you may discover if a new mystery is to be found. _

_ And Fabian I'm not dead. I'm still here. You can message me or write me letters. I will think of you every single day. _

_ Best wishes._

_ -Lots and lots of love_

_ Your American Girlfriend_

_ Nina_

_ P.s. About the time you are reading this is should be Amber's birthday. Tell her happy birthday and that I have not forgotten her. My present to her is in the mail._

_ Pp.s How's everyone else? __Joy? Mara? Alfie? Jerome? Patrica? _

_And Ppp.s I love you Fabian. It doesn't matter how big the freaking ocean is._

**Author's Note: House of Anubis is not the amazing show it was without Nathalia.**

** For one:**

** No longer does it come on five days a week for thirty minutes.**

** But only on Thursdays, for an hour.**

** But I loved/hated cliff hanger Fridays.**

** I don't like KT, I just don't. She is not going to be Nina, and I don't want to ship her with anyone. And people are like KTxEddie.**

** NO**

** It's PEDDIE!**

** And what was with Jerome? His character took a big back step from last season. At the end he was a caring guy, and now he's kind of going to being back to being a jerk. He knew Eddie was trying to write a letter to Fabian from Nina and doesn't tell anyone? GOD! **

** Where is freaking Poppy? I mean the WHOLE house knows about her and she's friends with Mara. I think she would of been there at least to say hi.**

** Mick? So I guess we all have to say he went back? Thanks Nick.**

** When Joy called Fabian Fabes I thought, god if they put them together, I'm going to be so mad. **

** Also I hate this plot.**

** A head in a robot?**

** NO.**

** Can someone find Nathalia show her this first episode, and then shove her back on set?**

** I want my normal ships back and normal characters.**

** Oh I forgot**

** Willow, what the heck. All the sudden, the whole house acts like they have known Willow forever. The Anubis house isn't even her house. I call her a hippie. And she freaks me out. I don't like her character either. **

** What did you guys think?**

** (I'm going to try to watch the rest of the season and hope that House of Anubis has some super troll people filming it.) **

** ALSO!**

** I made a House of Anubis Forum it's called: ****House Of Anubis Season 3. It's on the first page of the HOA forums look for and JOIN it so we can all rant about HOA!**


End file.
